Double Trouble
by Dire Straits
Summary: Severus Snape is forced to adopt two twin three year olds.This is my first ever fan fic. No flames please.
1. The Debate

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Chapter 1: The Debate

"No I will not do it!" Said a furious Severus Snape.

Snape was pacing around Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore had just in formed him that his sister and brother-in-law had been murdered, and that he wanted Severus, he being the children's uncle, to adopt her two twin three years olds.

"But Severus" said Dumbledore calmly. "You're the children's only living relative"

Severus thought about this for a moment and said,

"Its not my fault my parents didn't produce more children so I wouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing later on in life. And its not my fault that my git of a sister ran off with Sirius Blacks cousin and got herself killed trying to murder The Dark Lord. Anyway why can't they just send the children to an orphanage or something?"

"They will not send them to an orphanage if they have a living relative who would willing take them in." replied Dumbledore.

"But I'm _not _willing to take the two little monsters in! Why would you even consider me an option for this sort of thing? I don't know how to be a good father, I don't even know the first thing about children and this isn't just one child, no, its two, two that look the same!" Severus threw himself down in one of the large armchairs in Dumbledore's office and waited for the headmaster to explain the method of his madness. Dumbledore stood up slowly and started walking around his office.

"As you know the children's parents were extremely good aurors, some of the best Iv seen in years, the deatheaters would do anything to make sure that their children did not grow up to become as great as their parents. And since their is no safer place than Hogwarts I decided that this would be the best option."

"The best option! yelled Snape "The best option for who, I would be a terrible parent for the little creetens and the situation wouldn't do any good for me either."

"If you don't take them in the children will be dead in a week!" said Dumbledore

"Fine I don't care, let The Dark Lord go a kill them if he must."

"Is that really what you want to happen to them?" said Dumbledore growing angrier. "Do you want them to die just because you were too stubborn to do something for nice for someone other than yourself once in your life? For heavens sakes they are your own flesh and blood and believe it or not you are those children's only hope, do you want to have to deal with their deaths too?" finished Dumbledore.

They sat there in silence for a long time, Snape and Dumbledore just stared at each other until finally Dumbledore broke the stare by saying,

"Well are you going to take these children in or send them to there deaths?

"It seems I have no other option." said Severus quietly

"Fine then meet me here a 9:00 tomorrow morning and we will go and collect the children from there foster home, and in the mean time I suggest that you prepare you room for the children's arrival" said Dumbledore who was starting to look at some paper work on a pile on his desk."

"Prepare?"

"Why of course you don't want potion bottles and potentially dangerous ingredients lying about with two young children running around." said Dumbledore who went back to his paperwork.

"O I see" Said Snape clearly thing about how he was going to toddler proof his room before the morning.

Snape left the room quite preoccupied and began walking to his room in the dungeons.

'What was he thinking that crazy old loon?' Snape asked himself forgetting about having to prepare his room 'How could he think that I Severus Snape could ever be proper parent, I don't have time for this sort of thing, and what will the students think, I can see those goody-too-shoes Griffindors now.' Just then another thought passed through Snapes mind ' What will those little brats be like? I bet they will be Griffindors, bloody gits or worse Hufflepuffs, I'm not raising a Hufflepuff I refuse. And what is the chance that they will get into the only respectable house, Slytherine, well at least they are purebloods, the Snape and the Black family don't have a drop of non- magical blood in their entire blood line. That may be enough to get them into Slytherine. But what am I worrying myself about this now for? Maybe the Dark Lord will have killed them by then.' Snape felt a pang of guilt right after he said that, he may not like kids but he wouldn't want them to be tortured at the hands of the most evil and powerful dark lord since the dark wizard Grindleward.

Snape arrived at the door to his room and unlocked the magical spells that would allow him to enter and prepared for bed. Afterwards he made some dreamless sleep potion, he did not want to think, not even in his dreams, of the horror that awaited him the next day. Or so he thought...


	2. Introductions and popsicles

Chapter 2: Introductions and Popsicles

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the HP ccharacters.

Severus awoke the next morning in a rather good mood, he had had a particularly good nights sleep and for once he was feeling rather well rested. And then the events of the night before began to race through his mind. He looked at the clock, it was 8:00.

'Great I have one hour before those twin brats arrive' he thought to himself. He got took a shower, got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. He didn't feel much like eating anything so he drank some pumpkin juice and went to Dumbledore's office. Walking up the stairs he felt a little nervous something he had not felt since the days he was a deatheater.

'I can't believe Dumbledore talked me into doing this' he opened the door to Dumbledore's office and saw two small children sitting on the floor playing with a sneak o scope. The girl had long dark brown curly hair that could almost be mistaken for black and the biggest blackest eyes Severus had ever seen. The boy looked exactly the same except his hair was much shorter and his eyes weren't black but a very dark blue."

Dumbledore, seeing the surprised look on Severus's face said,

"I woke up rather early this morning and look the liberty of collecting the children from their foster home myself."

"I see." said Severus who was staring at the toddlers.

"Rachel, Casey, this is you uncle Severus Snape.

"Sevis Snake?" Questioned Casey.

Rachel got up and walked over to Snape and said " I'm Rachel and dis is Casey, he my brother."

"Um…nice to meet you, Rachel." said a very confused Snape.

"She's a very advanced speaker for her age, her brother on the other hand is a bit shyer than she is."

Rachel ran back to her brother and started whispering something in his ear, although she was doing it so loudly that Dumbledore and Severus could hear what she was saying quite clearly.

"Dat Sevis he not a snake."

At that Dumbleodre and Snape both laughed a little bit.

"Well Severus," said Dumbledore getting up "I have to floo to the ministry for an errand so I will be back in a little while if you need me."

"What?" Snape said surprised, but….

"I'm sure you will do just fine." said Dumbledore as he threw the floo powder in to the fire and jumped into the green flames.

"Where did Dundledore going?" asked Rachel

"What? O you mean where _is_ Dumbledore going?"

"Where?" repeated Rachel

"O he just had to run an errand and…" but he was cut off by Casey saying

"I'm hungry, can I have a Popsicle Sevis pweeeeze."

"Me too! Me too!" said Rachel who was jumping up and down. "I want a gween one pweeeze Sevis."

Severus thought to himself where in the world was he going to get a Popsicle.

"Um…..well the house elves might have some down in the kitchen."

"Den let's go!" said Rachel grabbing Severus's hand and trying to pull him toward the door. "Come on Casey let's go."

Casey got up and took hold of Snapes other hand and they began walking to the kitchens.

They walked down the hallway to where the picture of fruit was and Severus, letting go of Casey's had got out his wand and tapped on the picture with it. The painting swung open and reveled a giant white kitchen with hundreds of house elves running around preparing four long wooden tables for lunch. Snape picked up Casey and Rachel and went through the secret opening.

"Why is dat door fruit?" asked Rachel.

"It is not fruit, it is merely a painting of fruit, and it is a secret entrance to the kitchen." explained Severus.

"What are dose?" asked Casey pointing at the house elves.

"Those are house elves" several house elves came running up to Snape. One elf with very large ears asked Severus if he could do anything for them.

"I need two green Popsicles."

"Right away sir." said another house elf.

Severus felt a tug at his hand and he looked down.

"I don't want a green one." said Casey shyly.

"Well what color do you want.?"

"Um…. Strawberry" Casey said.

"Strawberry is not a color."

"Yes."

"Yes, what." said Snape feeling a bit annoyed.

"Um….. Um…." said Casey and he ran over to Rachel and whispered something to her.

"Casey wants a blue one." said Rachel to one of the house elves.

The house with the very large ear was back in no time at all carrying a blue and a green Popsicle.

"Here you are little sir and madam" said the house elf giving the children there Popsicles.

"Would you like anything else sir?" asked another house elf.

" No that will be all, thank you."

They walked down to the dungeons and entered the potions classroom. Rachel and Casey looked at all the jars filled with unknown parts and ingredients in them.

"What are dose?" asked Casey

"Those are something, that you will never touch no matter what. Ok?"

"Why?" asked Rachel looking curiously at the jars.

"Because I said so" replied Snape.

"Why do you say so?" asked Casey.

"Because those jars have monsters in them and if you touch them they will escape from the jars" Said Snape making up a reason.

"Monsters?" asked Rachel

"Yes"

"Can I see them?" asked Rachel.

"No!" yelled Casey. "If there are monsters they might eat duh Popsicles."

"Exactly" said Severus before Rachel could reply. "So lets go and get you to settled into your new room."

"Ok" said Rachel who was looking back at the jars.

They entered Snapes room, it had a green carpet and a fire place and around the fire place was a black couch and two large armchairs. The walls were lined with rows and rows of potion books all neatly arranged and there was a small kitchen and two more rooms in the back.

Snape walked into one of the rooms bringing the two children with him. Inside the room there was one large bed which he transfigured into two child size beds and two dressers with mirrors and a picture of the Slytherine house symbol on the wall. The beds had green and black sheets on them and the pillows had pictures of yellow cartoon snakes willing around on them. There things had already been brought up and their clothes were already in the dressers and their toys were neatly put in the toy box.

"This is your room." he said to the children, mine is right next to this one.

Casey and Rachel ran to the toy box and Casey got out a toy truck and Rachel go out a little stuffed toy lamb and some children's books and began reading the books (although the book she was trying to read was upside down) to the lamb.

'Well there settled' thought Snape and he got a book of the shelf leaving the door to there room open so he could keep an eye on them and sat down in one of the chairs and began to read the book.

'That's over finally. I guess it could have been worse ' thought Severus to himself. ' The girl definatly could be a Slytherine but I dunno about the boy. He reminds me more of Longbottom' Pondered Snape wondering how anyone who was like Nevil could possible come from a pure blood family. He picked up the potion book and began reading. Then he heard a noise that was so horrible and loud that he couldn't possible imagine what was making it.


	3. Shreaking

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer : I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

A/U: Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get _something_ out. The next chapter will be really, really soon.

Snape jumped up and ran in to the childrens room to see Rachel jumping on one of the beds shreiking with delight. Snape ran over to the bed and grabbed the squealing child off the bed.  
"Never make that noise again." he said to her, relived to see she was alright.  
"What noise?" she asked.  
"The nosie you were just making"  
"Which one"  
"That terrible shreaking noise." said Severus who was starting to get impatient.  
" You mean this one?" She let out a high pitch scream that Severus was sure the whole castle could hear. He and Casey both covered their ears. Eventually Snape clapped his hand over Rachels mouth and the noise ceased.  
" I said don't do that." said Severus almost yelling.  
"But I like to." said Rachel laughing. She started screaming again.  
"Rachel stop! cryed Casey. "It too loud."  
"Ok." she stopped.  
"Why will you listen to him and not me? After all I am your..." he thought for a moment.  
"...Parent." He couldn't tell if he liked the effect of this word but his thought process was interuppted by the little girls response.  
" You funny when you mad, Sevis." giggled Rachel who had crawled back on the bed and started jumping again. He pulled her of the bed again and set her on the floor.  
"Hmpf!" she pouted and crossed her arms. Severus wasn't paying attention to this, he was too preoccipied thinking. 'She's not afraid of me! How? Even the Slytherins are scared witless of me, yet this litte girl is not. I don't get it'  
He went back to his reading in the other room for awhile and every now and then checked on the two. About an hour later he looked at the clock. 'Noon.' He thought. 'I guess I should be getting those two little monsters some food, hmm, what do small children eat anyway?' he deiced that he would figure this out in the Great Hall. But this thought made him think of another problem. 'What will the students say when I show up in the Great Hall with those two? I know, I will just fail anyone who bothers me about them.'


End file.
